


19 May 1536- The End Of A Rivalry Poems

by Kaminskii



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminskii/pseuds/Kaminskii
Summary: These are poems based off of the fanfic 19 May 1536- The End Of A Rivalry by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Kudos: 6





	1. Mary- I stood there

1- Mary Boleyn- I stood there  
4th of May 2020

I stood there  
Watching  
Hoping  
Waiting  
That something  
Would change.


	2. 2. Mary- Quiet

2- Mary Boleyn- Quiet

4 May 2020

Quiet

As a mouse

That is running after cheese.


	3. 3. Mary- Scarcely daring to breathe

3- Mary- Scarcely daring to breathe

4 May 2020

Scarcely daring to breathe

Hoping that what I was seeing

Was just a dream.


	4. 4. Mary- As Anne

4- Mary- As Anne

4 May 2020

As Anne

My darling sister

Who was in the palm

Of her husband’s

Wrath and displeasure

Was about to

Mount the steps of the scaffold.


	5. 5. Mary- My sister

5- My sister

4 May 2020

My sister

My beloved sister

Of old and

Blessed memory.


	6. 6. Mary- My older, raven-haired captivating sister

6- Mary- My older, raven-haired, captivating sister

4 May 2020

My older

Raven- haired

As the dark night sky

Captivating sister

That charmed the Court

And lost the love of her husband

Henry Tudur of York.


	7. 7. Mary- Mounted the steps of the scaffold

7- Mounted the steps of the scaffold

4 May 2020

Mounted the steps of the scaffold

Was this to be her death?

Or was it to be clemency

At the last hour?


	8. 8.  Mary- My daughter Catherine, or Cate

8- My daughter Catherine, or Cate

4 May 2020

My daughter Catherine

Or Cate

Was a comforting sight to see

As she walked with the ladies

Behind her beloved Aunt Anne.


	9. 9. Mary- As we sometimes knew her

9- As we sometimes knew her

4 May 2020

As we sometimes knew her

Still supported her Aunt

In her last hours

And made her Aunt’s last moments

As i dared not to hope

More bearable.


	10. 10. Mary- Followed behind her with the rest of her ladies

10- Mary- Followed behind her with the rest of her ladies

4 May 2020

Followed behind her with the rest of her ladies

And observing her

I knew that my daughter

Was where she was supposed to be

Here supporting her Aunt.


	11. 11. Mary- Dressed in somber colours

11- Mary- Dressed in sombre colours

4 May 2020

Dressed in sombre colours

To make the gravity

Of the occasion.


	12. 12. Mary- As befitted the occasion

12- Mary- As befitted the occasion

4 May 2020

As befitted the occasion

Whatever this was

Supposed to be

Involving my sister Anne.


	13. 13. Mary- She gave me  a little smile as she passed me

13- Mary- She gave me a little smile as she passed me

4 May 2020

She gave me a little smile as she passed me

And that gave me hope

That my sister was supported

By my daughter

During these difficult times.


	14. 14. Mary- And I nodded stiffly

14- Mary- And I nodded stiffly

4 May 2020

And I nodded stiffly

To tell her

That i had seen her smile.


	15. 15. Mary- Unlike her, I had the reassurance that King Henry would spare my sister

15- Mary- Unlike her, I had the reassurance that King Henry would spare my sister

4 May 2020

Unlike her

I had the reassurance that

King Henry

Would spare my sister

At least that is what I am thinking.


	16. 16. Mary- He'd given me his word

16- Mary- He’d given me his word

4 May 2020

He’d given me his word

And i hope he would not

Break it.


	17. 17. Mary- Hadn't he?

17- Mary- Hadn't he?

4 May 2020

Hadn’t he?

I was sure he had.


	18. 18. Mary- Of course he had

18- Mary- Of course he had

4 May 2020

Of course he had

I was sure and certain

That he had.


	19. 19. Mary- He was just making her go through this

19- Mary- He was just making her go through this

5th of May 2020

He was just making her go through this

To make sure she understood

What she did wrong

Was wrong.


	20. 20. Mary- That she'd never forget

20- Mary- That she’d never forget

5th of May 2020

That she’d never forget

At least

I hope she wouldn’t.


	21. 21. Mary- Wasn't he?

21- Mary- Wasn’t he?

5th of May 2020

Wasn’t he?

Or….

Did something change?


	22. 22. Mary- Anne turned to her priest

22- Mary- Anne turned to her priest

5 May 2020

Anne turned to her priest

And I watched

Hoping that

Something would change

For her.


	23. 23. Mary- Received a blessing

23- Mary- Received a blessing

5 May 2020

Received a blessing

One that I hope

Would bring her

Comfort.


	24. 24. Mary- Then she turned to the executioner as he knelt before her

24- Mary- Then she turned to the executioner as he knelt before her

5 May 2020

Then she turned to the executioner

As he knelt before her

And I realized this was

Not a dream

It was real.


	25. 25. Mary- Asking for forgiveness for what he was about to do

25- Mary- Asking for forgiveness for what he was about to do

5 May 2020

Asking for forgiveness

For what he was about

To do to my sister.


	26. 26. Mary- Anne nodded, raising her hand to forgive him

26- Mary- Anne nodded, raising her hand to forgive him

5 May 2020

Anne nodded

Raising her hand

To forgive him

And my heart started

To cry

At the reality

Of what I was seeing

My sister

Was going to die.


	27. 27. Mary- Before walking to the edge of the platform

27- Mary- Before walking forward to the edge of the platform

5 May 2020

Before walking forward

To the edge

Of the platform

And my heart

Was rent in two.


	28. 28. Mary- The crowd around me, which had been hissing and jeering

28- Mary- The crowd around me, which had been hissing and jeering

5 May 2020

The crowd around me,

Which had been

Hissing and jeering

Suddenly stopping

Doing what they had been doing before.


	29. 29. Mary- Suddenly fell silent as Anne's lips parted

29- Mary- Suddenly fell silent as Anne’s lips parted

5 May 2020

Suddenly fell silent

As Anne’s lips parted

Hoping to hear

What she had to say.


	30. 30. Mary- So she spoke even her first words into an unexpected silence

30- Mary- So she spoke even her first words into an unexpected silence

5 May 2020

So, she spoke even her first words

Into an unexpected silence

And that could have been

Either a good thing

Or a bad thing.


	31. 31. Anne- Good People. My Good People

31- Anne- Good People. My Good People

5 May 2020

Good people.

My good people

Please remember

My sister Mary.


	32. 32. Mary- Her eyes roamed the crowds as she spoke

32- Mary- Her eyes roamed the crowds as she spoke

5 May 2020

Her eyes roamed the crowds as she spoke

Trying to possibly earn forgiveness

For what she had done.


	33. 33. Anne- I die here today because it will please your King

33- Anne- I die here today because it will please your King

5 May 2020

I die here today because it will please your King

A man that i loved wholly and truly

No matter what anyone else might say.


	34. 34. An e- It is a death that I justly deserve

34- Anne- It is a death that I justly deserve

5 May 2020

It is a death that I justly deserve

For all the pain and heartache

That I have bestowed upon him.


	35. 35. Anne- I confess to having had jealous fancies and suspicions

35- Anne- I confess to having had jealous fancies and suspicions

5 May 2020

I confess to having had jealous fancies and suspicions

And I was wrong.


	36. 36. Anne- For I have not shown him the humility that his goodness to me merited

36- Anne- For I have not shown him the humility that his goodness to me merited

5 May 2020

For I have not shown him

The humility

That his goodness to me

Merited

And for that

I beg his forgiveness.


	37. 37. Anne- And not having had the wisdom to conceal them

37- Anne- And to not having the wisdom to conceal them

5th of May 2020

And for not having

The wisdom

To conceal them

For that

I am sorry.


	38. 38. Mary- Anne continued to speak

38- Mary- Anne continued to speak

5 May 2020

Anne continued to speak

But my concentration

Was broken.


	39. 39. Mary- But my concentration was broken by two soldiers pushing roughly past me

39- Mary- But my concentration was broken by two soldiers pushing roughly past me

5 May 2020

But my concentration

Was broken

By two soldiers pushing roughly past me

And forcing me

To stop listening to what

My sister was saying.


	40. 40. Mary- Merely greeting me as "My Lady"

40- Mary- Merely greeting me as “My Lady”

5 May 2020

Merely greeting me as “My Lady”

As a sign of respect.


	41. 41. Mary- I turned to scold them

41- Mary- I turned to scold them

5 May 2020

I turned to scold them

For breaking my concentration

And hoping that they

Would leave me alone.


	42. 42- Mary- Could they not leave me alone- today of all days

42- Mary- Could they not leave me alone- today of all days

5 May 2020

Could they not leave me alone?

Today of all days

As I watched

The scene in front of me fold out.


	43. 43. Mary- But without another word

43- Mary- But, without another word

5 May 2020

But without another word

One of them thrust a scroll

Of heavy parchment into my hand

And they were gone

Almost as if I was the only one

Meant to see them.


	44. 44. Mary- I glanced down at the parchment I was holding

44- Mary- I glanced down at the parchment I was holding

5 May 2020

I glanced down at the parchment i was holding

Hoping it would have an answer to my plea.


	45. 45. Mary- It bore the royal seal

45- Mary- It bore the royal seal

5 May 2020

It bore the royal seal

It could only be from Henry.


	46. 46. Mary- Feeling a shiver of anticipation

46- Mary- Feeling a shiver of anticipation

5 May 2020

Feeling a shiver of anticipation

Even in these circumstances

And hating myself for it

I decided to see what was written inside.


	47. 47. Mary- I broke the seal and unrolled the missive

47- Mary- I broke the seal and unrolled the missive

5 May 2020

I broke the seal and unrolled the missive

Hoping that it brought

Good news.


	48. 48. Mary- My eyes scanned every line of royal blue ink

48- Mary- My eyes scanned every line of royal blue ink

5 May 2020

My eyes scanned every line of royal blue ink

Taking in every word

That was written down.


	49. 49. Mary- It was almost as if the King himself was talking to me

49- Mary- It was almost as if the King himself was talking to me

5 May 2020

It was almost as if the King was talking to me

It felt comforting

In some ways.


	50. 50. Mary- I could hear his voice

50- Mary- I could hear his voice

5 May 2020

I could hear his voice

My Henry’s voice

In the boldly penned letters.

It was quite comforting to me.


	51. 51. Henry Tudur of York- Mary

51- Henry Tudur of York- Mary

5 May 2020

Mary

My beloved Mary

You risked your life coming to Court

And were only spared

Because of my respect

And affection

For you.

You are advised not to do so again.

You will not be shown the same clemency a second time.

May God bless you- and my son.


	52. 52. Mary- I smiled

52- Mary- I smiled

5 May 2020

I smiled

Because Henry finally

Acknowledged a truth

I had known

For a long time.


	53. 53. Mary- Though

53- Mary- Though

5 May 2020

Though Henry had never openly acknowledged my boy

His namesake

As his own

He was his son

And this letter proved that

He knew that

No matter what.

And that was both a relief

And a joy

For me.


	54. 54. Anne- Yet Mary Boleyn, my golden sister

54- Anne- Yet Mary Boleyn, my golden sister

5 May 2020

Yet Mary Boleyn, my golden sister

Is the one who has to suffer

The agony

Of having to watch

Her brother and sister die.

I implore you

Show her your pity

Not me.

I deserve my fate

She does not deserve hers.


	55. 55. Mary- My eyes flashed up to the scaffold

55- Mary- My eyes flashed up to the scaffold

5 May 2020

My eyes flashed up to the scaffold

Wondering in alarm

What she was talking about.


	56. 56. Mary- What was Anne talking about?

56- Mary- What was Anne talking about?

5 May 2020

What was Anne talking about?

She wasn’t going to die.

Henry was going to spare her.


	57. 57. Mary- He'd practically given me his word

57- Mary- He’d practically given me his word

5 May 2020

He’d practically given me his word

But then, with a second glance

At the piece of parchment that I held

I realised that there was another line of writing

One i had earlier overlooked

To my misfortune.


	58. 58. Henry Tudur of York- Nine Simple Words

58- Henry- Nine Simple Words

5 May 2020

Nine simple words

That I wrote

To my beloved Mary

And may God have mercy on Anne’s soul.


	59. 59. Mary- The End Of It All

59- Mary- The End of it All

5 May 2020

As her body slumps to the ground

I slump as well

Realising that

This was the end

The end of Anne’s life

My family’s time at the centre of the Court

Our rivalry

The bitter rivalry

To prove

To be the better sister

The better daughter

The better Boleyn girl

Was over too.

It was

 _This_ was

The end of it all.


	60. 60. Works Cited

Works Cited

Boleyn, Lady Eleanor. “19 May 1536- The End Of A Rivalry .” _Https://Www.fanfiction.net/s/5980174/1/19-May-1536-The-End-Of-A-Rivalry_ , FanFiction.Net, 18 May 2010, www.fanfiction.net/s/5980174/1/19-May-1536-The-End-Of-A-Rivalry.


End file.
